The Neighbor Said She Moved Away
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Sequel to "This Could Be All That I've Waited For" Will Dani and Alex ever see each other again? Does Dani still love Alex? An All Time Low fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys LOVE this, because I really do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

5 Years Later

"I love you," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Love you, too," he replied, then he pressed his lips to mine.

"And cut!" The director yelled.

I laughed and pulled away from Ashton, "I hate that scene."

"Me too," he replied, grimacing, "it's like kissing my sister."

"Ew!" Libby yelled, running on set, "Ashton, never think that, just the thought," she shuddered.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, "can we change the topic, please?" I asked, walking off set and heading to my trailer.

"Yeah," Ashton replied, wrapping his arms around Libby's and mine shoulders. "So, I'm thinking about getting neon green highlights, what do you think?"

I laughed and ran my hand through his straight, brown hair, "sorry sweetie, I just don't think that'll work for you."

"Yeah, and mom would kill you," Libby said, opening the door to my trailer.

"Thanks," I replied, sitting on my wrap-around couch. "Hey, has anyone seen Jimmy?" I asked, surprised I hadn't seen my other best friend.

"Right here," a blond guy said, walking out of my bedroom.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked him, hoping he didn't see my pictures of me and Alex.

Speaking of Alex, I haven't seen or talked to him in five years. All I know is that after I left, he called me a hundred times and I never picked up. I haven't dated anyone seriously either, because I was still in love with him.

"I got bored, and you were all working," Jimmy grumbled, sitting beside me.

"Your supposed to be working as well," Libby replied, shaking her blond hair out of her eyes.

I had met Libby when I started working on my first movie, which was four years ago. She's the typical California surfer girl, and my best friend. She's also the only one who knows I dated Alex, and that I was still in love with him.

I met Aston through Libby, who were brother and sister. They didn't look like it, though, because Ashton was a typical punk. He had brown hair, wore skinny jeans, and went to concerts every chance he got. He reminded me a lot of Alex, and some part of me hurt every time I looked at him.

All three of us met Jimmy a year ago, while we were working on a movie together. Jimmy is a stylist, and begged to get a job for this movie, because Libby, Ashton and I are staring in it. Ever since he's been working on the movie he's only needed in the morning, so normally he just waits in our trailers until we got off set.

"Are you okay, Dani? You've been quiet," Libby observed, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just bored," I said, yawning.

"Well I have a solution," Jimmy stated, "there's a huge party on the beach tonight, are we up for it?"

"Who's going?" Ashton asked, and I smiled, Ashton was a total party boy.

"I don't know, all I heard was that the bands on the Bambozzle Road Show were in town, and they were hosting a party," Jimmy replied.

"Sounds like fun, who's on the tour this year?" I asked Ashton, who of all people, would know.

"I actually don't know," he confessed, "I've been to busy working to check it out."

"Well I don't care, we're going," Libby said, getting up. "And I gotta go do an interview, see you later!"

"Wait up! I'll walk with you, I wanna go get something to eat," Jimmy mumbled, running after Libby.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked Ashton.

"I don't know, I'm going to go for a walk, wanna come?" He asked, getting up and walking to my door.

"No, I'll see you at seven," I said, walking into my bedroom and closing my door.

I opened my secret box, that was hidden under my bed, and I started to look through the pictures. There were several dozen pictures of me and the guys of All Time Low, but I flipped through those until I found the ones with me and Alex alone. I laughed at our Halloween pictures, and teared up when I found the ones with me and Alex hugging or kissing each other.

I sighed and shoved the photographs back in the box, wishing I could just get over this guy.

~!~

"Ready?" Libby asked me, walking into my bedroom.

"Yeah," I replied, "you look good."

"Thanks," she blushed, straitening out her pink halter dress. "So do you."

I smiled and looked at my reflection, I did look good. My hair was straightened, as usual, but I was wearing a navy blue tank top, and a jean short skirt. I slipped my feet into my flip flops and walked out of my trailer, Libby following after me.

The guys were waiting for us outside, both of them wearing button-up shirts and jeans. We all climbed into Libby's red Challenger, then drove out to the beach.

We pulled up to the beach, and thousands of people were standing under tents, running in the water, and dancing around stereos.

Libby and I went to the bar, while the guys went to the dance floor, hoping to meet some girls.

I didn't recognize many people, but I did see the band, Boys Like Girls, I waved to them.

I ordered an apple martini, then I realized Libby wasn't with me. I looked around for her, and I found her grinding against some guy.

"Lib," I shouted, trying to get her attention.

She and the guy stopped dancing, and they looked at me. My blood froze when I saw who the guy was.

"Hey Jack," I said, starting to freak out.


	2. Chapter 2

**You WILL LOVE this chapter, I just know it. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Holy fuck," Jack whispered, and I recognized the look on his face. It was the one he had right before he screamed, so I slapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the bar, leading him down to a part of the beach where no one was at.

I took my hand off of his mouth, "got ahead and scream."

"Dani!" Jack shouted, hugging me so hard that he lifted me off of the ground. Normally that would've bothered me, but I was too happy now to care.

"I miss you," I whispered in his ear, starting to cry.

Jack set me on the ground, and looked me up and down, "you look the same."

"So do you," I said, hugging him again. "Jack, I can't describe how bad I feel for leaving like that."

"I know, but I have good news, none of us blame you," Jack said, kissing my forehead.

"Wait, none of you are mad at me?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"Nope," he grinned, "we all still love you. Especially Alex."

"What the hell?" Libby screamed, running toward us.

"Sorry Lib, I had to do that," I said.

"Okay," she panted, "but I just ran out here, in heels, tell me what the fuck is going on."

I laughed, "Libby, this is Jack Barakat, one of my oldest best friends, and Jack, this is Libby, my best friend and fellow co-worker."

"Well it's nice to know you, might I say you are an awesome dancer," Jack said, shaking Libby's hand.

"Thanks and your not to bad yourself," she looked around, "I'm going to head back to the party, nice to meet you, and Dani, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lib," I called to her, and she started to run back to the party.

"I feel like I wanna tell you, and ask you, so much stuff," Jack said, turning back to me.

"I know," I agreed, "are the rest of the guys here?"

"Yeah, wanna see them?" Jack asked, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Not Alex, it'd be to hard," I whispered, "but Rian and Zack, yes."

"Okay, wait here, I'll go get them," Jack said, starting to run back to the party.

I sat down in the sand and smiled, I was reuniting with the people I had left five years ago, and they still loved me. I wiped my eyes, and turned my head, hearing people running my way.

I was right, Zack, Rian and Jack were running over me, and they all dog piled on top of me, each trying to give me hugs.

"Guys, I love you too, get off of me!" I yelled, pushing Zack off of my chest.

They stood up, and I did as well, and we all gave each other a group hug.

"Dani, what the hell?" Zack asked, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I mean, this is just insane," Rian mumbled, giving me a hug.

"I want to tell you guys so much, but," I looked around, "this is so not the place."

"Yeah, come with us, we'll bring you back to our hotel and we can talk," Rian offered and I nodded my head.

"What about Gaskarth?" Zack asked, looking at the dance floor.

"We'll come back for him," Jack said, "can I give you a piggyback ride?"

"Sure," I rolled my eyes and hopped onto his back.

We walked back to the parking lot, and when we got to their car I froze.

"You still have the van?" I asked, getting off of Jack's back.

"No, this is an 18-seater, but it's from the same company," Rian replied, opening the door for me.

"You mean junk yard," I corrected him, getting in.

"Still the same old Dani," Zack mumbled, getting into the driver's seat.

"I guess," I shrugged, "what's new in your worlds?"

"That's a lot to go through, but I'll give you a short version," Rian said, "Kara and I broke up, Zack is single, Jack is single, Alex is single, and still in love with you. We all miss you, we all love you, and we want you back."

"Tell her the bad news," Zack coughed, and I looked at him.

"What bad news?" I demanded, glaring at Rian.

"A year after you left, Daniel killed himself, so between you leaving, and Daniel, Alex is a mess," Rian said.

"And turning into a lush," Jack added, taking my hand.

"And your not helping him?" I screeched, "he's your responsibility!"

"Dani," Rian groaned, "we're handling it."

"Let's talk about you," Zack said, changing the topic.

"Fine," I sighed, "After you guys got signed I called this management agency, and they hired me. I've been acting ever since then, I haven't had a boyfriend, I'm still in love with Alex, and I really want him, and you guys, back in my life."

"We can always arrange that," Jack said, and I smiled.

"We're here," Zack announced, pulling a hotel parking lot. I got out and followed the guys up to their room, which was a huge suite.

"So how long are you guys here for?" I asked them, sitting on the couch.

"Just tonight, tomorrow it's back on the tour," Zack sighed, sitting next to me.

"Do you like it though?" I asked them, worried.

"Hell yes!" Jack screamed, him and Rian sitting on the opposite couch.

"Okay, just checking," I said, laughing. "So Alex is a mess, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, "drinking all day, having one night stands, and sulking in his bunk all day."

I nodded my head, "what do you think would help him?"

"Seeing you," Jack said, bluntly.

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry, what?"

"He's still in love with you, I'm sure it would help," Rian replied.

"You suck," I mumbled, leaning into the couch's cushions.

"What do you say?" Zack asked, holding up the van's keys.

I groaned, "fine. Have him come here, though."

"I'll be back," Zack said, running out of the hotel room.

I sighed, "was that a mistake?"

"No!" Jack yelled, "it's probably the best decision you've made in a while."

"If you say so," I mumbled.

"So tell us about your movie," Rian said, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, it's a romance, slash, action, flick. My two best friends are co-staring in it, and my other best friend is our stylist," I explained, "it's pretty cool. It's coming out this fall."

"I'll go see it," Jack said, smiling.

"Good, you better," I replied, smirking.

Rian's phone started to ring, so he left the room for a minute.

"Jack, is Alex going to be mad at me?" I asked him, knowing Jack would tell me the truth.

"Not in a million years," he replied, sincere, "he really, truly, still loves you."

"Okay," I breathed, nodding.

Rian came back into the room, hanging up his phone, "Jack let's head down to the pool."

"Why?" He inquired, "I don't wanna leave."

"Jack," Rian keeled down to Jack's level, "Alex is on his way up, so let's leave."

"Oh," Jack blushed, "good luck Dani."

"Thanks," I called after them, sighing when the door slammed shut.

I kept my eyes glued to the door, getting more nervous as the minutes went by.

Finally I heard the door unlock, and the one and only, Alex Gaskarth, entered the room.

"Dani!" Alex yelled, and I could only nod my head in response.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and Alex ran over to me, giving me a hug. All I could do was cling to him and sob onto his shirt. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Very fluffy chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! :)**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Dani, baby, talk to me," Alex said, after a half an hour of holding me.

"I can't believe it," I stated, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"Can't believe what?" He asked me, pulling away from me.

"That you're here, and talking to me," I whispered, staring at him.

"I guess I'm an idiot," he replied, smiling.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I know this doesn't help, but I'm sorry."

"I know, and it kinda does," he said, taking my hand, "so..."

"Yeah, um, how are you?" I asked him, laughing at how lame I sounded.

"A lot better," he confessed, "but, I've been kinda outta of control."

"Yeah the guys told me that," I replied, "you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm getting better."

"Okay," I looked at his face, "you wanna talk, don't you?"

"A little bit," he replied, laughing.

"Fine," I grumbled, I had always hated talking about feelings. Especially mine.

Alex led me to the bedroom, and we sat cross-legged on his bed across from one another.

"You can start," I said, and Alex grabbed my hands.

"I guess I'm confused," he started, "I thought we were fine. I thought you were going to go on tour with us. Apparently, I was wrong. When I got home that day and I found your note, I thought I was dying. I'm not going to lie, it really hurt me. Then Daniel killed himself. I just sprawled out of control at that point. I spent the whole Warped Tour in my bunk, writing sappy love songs, and wondering what I did that made you leave. Then Jack, Zack and Rian got to me. They convinced me to get over you, and I believed them. I started partying, sleeping around, and just giving up on life. Then I stopped for a while, and wrote an album, but lately it's started up again."

"Okay," I sighed, "we were fine, I was an idiot and left. I wanted to go on tour with you, but I made a spur-of-the-moment decision and decided to fuck everything up by leaving. If it helps I cried the whole plan ride to California."

"It kinda does," he replied, "so you've been acting ever since?"

"Yeah," I answered, "first it was just small stuff, guest staring and stuff like that, but now I'm the star of a huge movie. What about All Time Low?"

"Three studio albums, several music videos, one DVD coming out soon, and hundreds of tours," he said, "basically living my dream."

"Sounds like it. So, any girlfriends?" I asked him, hoping he said no.

"The most serious one lasted two days, and I don't even remember her name," he confessed, smiling sheepishly. "And you?"

"Just one night stands," I replied, blushing.

"How long until your done filming?" Alex inquired.

"A month, why?"

"Tour ends in a month," Alex got a wicked glint in his eye, "would you like to visit Baltimore?"

"What?" I screamed, "really? Like, you wouldn't mind?"

"Dani, I asked you, of course I wouldn't mind. I live with Rian, but I'm positive he wouldn't care if you stayed with us," Alex said, smiling.

"Alex," I squealed, "thank you."

"It's no problem, really," he replied, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder. He titled my chin up and I smiled softly, Alex pressed his lips to mine and I smiled into his lips.

"I missed that," I whispered.

"Same here," he whispered back, "should we talk about it?"

"Yeah," I replied, starting to pull back, but Alex tightened his grip on my waist, which made me stay put.

"Have you ever thought about us getting back together?" He asked, breathing deeply.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about it," I confessed, "what about you?"

"I want to," he said, kissing me again.

I pulled away, "me too."

Alex nodded his head for second, then smirked. He gently pushed me down onto the bed, and he started kissing me. I ran my hands through his hair, gently pulling on it. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. I ran my hands down his shirt, starting to undo the buttons, and he pulled my shirt off. I threw his across the room, and I pulled away from his lips, needing air. Alex started to kiss my throat and I moaned. I felt him smirk into my skin, but then he reattached his lips to mine. He was just starting to mess with the buttons on my skirt, when Jack stormed into the room.

"Whoops," he said, smirking. "I'll just leave you two alone," he said, winking and leaving the bedroom.

"Can I kill your best friend?" I asked Alex, who was getting off of me.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll handle it," he said, running into the living room.

I slipped my shirt over my head, then ran out to see Alex tickling Jack, I rolled my eyes, that was how they fought, ever since 8th grade.

I sat on the couch, in between Rian and Zack, waiting for Alex and Jack to stop.

"So are you two back together?" Rian asked me, smiling.

"Yep," I answered, proudly. "As much fun as this has been," I said, raising my voice that way Jack and Alex could hear me, "I have to get back to my trailer. I have a 4:30 call time in the morning."

"Fine," Alex looked at Jack, "you live for another day. C'mon, I'll drive you back."

"Alright, I love you guys," I gushed, giving them all hugs before Alex and I walked out of the hotel room.

~!~

Alex pulled up to my trailer and I sighed, "give me your number and I'll text you tomorrow."

"You got it," Alex replied, pulling a Sharpie out of his pocket and scribbling his number on my arm, I did the same to him.

"Thank you, Alex," I whispered, facing him.

"I got you back, that's all that matters," he replied.

"Love you," I said, kissing him lightly before I got out of car.

"I love you, too, night!" Alex called out of his window, before speeding away from me.

I smiled then walked into my trailer, climbing into bed. I added Alex's number to my contacts, then I closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I have a poll up on my profile page and it would mean A LOT to me if you went and voted! Please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

"Wake up!" Libby shouted in my ear, violently shaking me awake.

"How the fuck did you get into my trailer?" I growled, getting out of bed.

"You left it open, now c'mon, hair and makeup is waiting for us," she grabbed my hand and we started walking to set, "and we have to talk about last night."

"What about last night?" I asked her, walking into the hair and makeup trailer and sitting in the chairs into front off the mirrors.

"Um, what happened?" She yelled, "I mean, you reunited with Jack, do you must've seen him."

"Seen who?" Ashton asked us, walking in and sitting the chair beside mine.

"A old friend," I said, then I turned to Libby, "and yes I did."

"And what happened?" She asked me, smiling smugly. She had always said that Alex and I would end up together.

"Nothing," I replied, then I winked at her.

She smirked, "well I'm glad you saw each other again."

"Me too," I sighed.

"Hello dears," Marcel said, walking into the trailer, "let's make you beautiful!

"Sounds good, I got, like, two hours of sleep," I groaned.

"I can tell, you've got shadows under your eyes," Marcel frowned, "this is going to take some time."

"So," Ashton sighed, "did you look over the scene for today?"

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"That should be awkward," Libby said, then she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

I shot Libby a look, then I turned to Aston, "listen, the kiss isn't written into the scene, it's just recommended, so can we skip it?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you've never had a problem with them before," Ashton said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I shrugged, "just do this for me."

"Fine," he said, but I didn't believe him.

~!~

"You guys are done," Marcel said, dramatically wiping his brow. "Next time get more sleep, that was torture for me."

"Will do," I replied, "c'mon guys, let's go get changed."

"Do we have to?" Libby whined while walking out of the trailer, "I like these robes."

"I do too," I agreed, "but don't you feel weird, walking around a huge studio lot wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and slippers?"

"No, I feel comfy," she replied, laughing.

"Excuse me!" A guy in a golf cart yelled at us, heading toward us. "Ms. Dani, you have some visitors."

"I do?" I asked, wondering who it was. Until I heard the screaming, hollering, bickering, and laughing.

I turned around to see a golf cart barreling toward us, and I laughed when it hit the bumper of the first golf cart.

"You know these people?" Ashton asked me, arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I screamed, running toward the cart. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Not letting Jack drive ever again," Zack replied, getting off of the cart and hugging me.

"I thought we learned that when he got his license," I said, kissing Rian and Jack on their cheeks.

"I'm not that bad a driver," Jack insisted, throwing his hands in the air.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Alex, and he hugged me tightly. I smiled and kissed him, our foreheads touching.

"Missed you," Alex whispered, taking my hand.

"Missed you, too," I whispered back, laying my head on his chest.

"Either let me join you, or get me a bucket," Jack groaned.

"Sorry Jack, our threesome days are over," Alex replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I really don't think they are," Jack argued, "I mean don't you love me anymore! Jack yelled, latching himself onto Alex's arm.

"Bad Jack, down," Alex said, shaking Jack off of him, we all laughed, Alex and Jack had the weirdest sense of humor.

"Um, I have to go get ready, you guys can come," I said, starting to pull Alex toward the costume trailer.

Libby and Aston we already inside, they had left while I was talking to the guys, so Jimmy glared at me when I walked inside.

"You're late," he growled, walking over to his clothing racks, "here," he thrust a leather vest and black skinny jeans at me.

"Sexy," Alex grinned, holding up the vest.

"Pig," I mumbled, hitting him on his shoulder. Then I walked into the closet and started to change. "So, Jimmy, Libby and Ashton, the guy with the black hair is Jack, he's an idiot, but we love him. The buff guy with the brunette hair is Zack, don't mess with him. Probably beside him is Rian, the one with barely no hair, he looks mean, but he's a teddy bear. And the guy with the blond-ish hair," I stepped out of the closet, "is Alex, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Jimmy said, shaking the guys hands.

Libby gave the guys hugs, and she smirked at me, "I so knew it would happen one day."

"Shut up," I mumbled, blushing.

Ashton shook the guys hands as well, but he kept giving Alex a weird look, I brushed it off.

"So what are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be on the road," I said sternly, hoping they didn't decide to skip any shows.

"Our bus is a bitch and decided to break down," Jack grumbled, flopping down onto the couch.

"Again," Zack added, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, kissing Alex.

"Eh, it's fine," Alex said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Um, Dani, we have to get to set," Ashton announced, opening up the trailer door.

"Fine," I grumbled, following him, "you guys can come watch."

We all walked to set and the guys got folding chairs that were seated right beside the director. I breathed in, getting nervous.

"And action," the director yelled.

~!~

I stood across from Aston, hoping he was remembering our conversation from earlier, about the kissing scene, which we were filming now.

I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but, Ashton decided to be an idiot and kiss me on the lips. I pulled back from him and slapped him across the face.

"Bitch," I shrieked, running off set, Alex and the guys followed after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATL or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

* * *

Dani POV

One Month Later

"Hey!" Alex yelled, running out of his house to come help me grab my stuff out of the cab.

"Hey," I replied, giving him a huge hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered, then let go of me to grab my duffel bag.

I paid the cab driver, then started walking into Alex's house, laughing that it was actually clean.

"Welcome home!" Alex announced, throwing my bag on the floor, "what do you think?"

"I think it's really pretty, so that brings me to my question, how on earth do you keep it clean?" I asked him, "I mean I saw your bedroom in high school."

"I clean," Rian said, coming downstairs, "I do a lot of the things here."

"Makes sense," I replied, "anyway, hi Ri," I said, hugging him.

"Hey Dani, so how are you?" Rian asked me, letting go of me and going into the kitchen.

"Good," I replied, walking over to Alex and laying my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, we missed you," Alex mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"No, we missed her," Rian corrected him, "you were dying with out her."

Alex blushed, and I kissed his cheek, "I was dying too."

"Alright, so go unpack," Alex said, pointing to his stairs, "cause we're going out."

"We are?" I grinned and Rian cleared throat.

"We're all going out," Rian said, emphasis on "all."

"Fine," I grumbled, "wanna help me?" I turned to Alex.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing my hand and leading me up to his room. Once I walked in I went straight to his closet, starting to unpack my clothes, while Alex laid on his bed.

"So, now what's the band doing?" I asked him, hanging up my jeans.

"We get to hang out for a month, then we have to start writing," he sighed, "can you do that later?"

I smiled, "I'm done, no need to finish later."

"Then come here," he whined, holding his arms open for me. I ran onto his bed and laid my head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you realize how much I missed you?" I mumbled, a lump forming in my throat.

"If it's as much as I missed you, then yeah, I do," Alex replied, lacing his hands with mine.

"Hey," Rian said, poking his head into Alex's room, "let's go."

"Coming," I grumbled and I sat up on the bed, "c'mon."

Alex smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me out of his house.

Zack was parked in our driveway, with Jack in the passenger seat. I climbed into the back, and got pressed into the window when Alex and Rian squished in beside me. Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him.

I sighed and looked out the window, trying to figure out if this meant Alex and I were back together, or not.

~!~

"Can we talk?" Alex asked me, while him, Rian, and I were getting out of the car.

Dinner was fun, we went to Pizza Hut, but we kept getting yelled at by the manger because we were "to loud, made fun of the customers, and kept making inappropriate comments." Needless to say, we're not allowed to go back there anymore.

"Sure," I replied, and sat on the hood of Alex's Audi. Rian went back into the house and Alex laid down beside me. "This brings back memories."

"I know," Alex sighed, "that was one of the best days of my life. When you said you would go out with me."

"Same here," I mumbled, "so, while we're on that topic, are we? Back together, I mean."

"Well," Alex looked at me, "do you wanna get back together?"

"Yes," I blushed, looking away from him.

I felt Alex's cold fingers touch my face, then he pressed his lips to mine.

"Then we are," he whispered, smiling softly.

I propped myself up on my elbows, "then we really need to talk."

"So talk," Alex replied, kissing my hand.

I took a deep breath, "that whole thing with Ashton, last month-"

"Water under the bridge," Alex cut me off, "I know it didn't mean anything to you."

"I can't believe he did it, even after I told him not to," I said, disgusted.

"Want me to kill him?" Alex asked, looking hopeful.

"Please," I scoffed, "you couldn't take him. Make Zack and Rian do it."

"Thanks babe," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Love ya," I replied, "so when do you start working again?"

"Next month," Alex stated, "and you?"

"I have a couple offers I'm thinking about, I'll make a decision soon," I casually replied, not wanting to tell Alex that the offer I was considering was another movie with Ashton.

"Sounds good," Alex mumbled, "now what?"

"We snuggle?" I asked him, and he held his arms out to me. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"I love you, too," I replied, closing my eyes.

We fell asleep like, in each other's arms, on Alex's car. Just like we did in high school.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry guys, I haven't been in the writing mood lately, but I'll work it out. **

**I hope you like this chapter! You all should go and PM LicensetoloveXx because she helped me come up with the story line for the rest of this story. So thank you sis, you saved me from writer's block! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**P.S. I start school Monday, so updates are going to be slow. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

Three Weeks Later

I paced Alex's room, quietly talking to myself. I knew the guys would be home from Jack's soon, so hopefully Alex would be in a good mood.

"We're home!" I heard two voices shout, and I ran down the stairs.

"How was writing?" I asked them, while hugging Alex.

"Good, we didn't get much done, we started playing video games and forgot to write," Alex admitted, sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, the guys got so distracted sometimes.

"So, what did you do today Dani?" Rian asked me, turning on the T.V in the living room.

"Um," I stuttered, trying to come up with something to say, "I talked to Libby for a little bit."

"That's cool," Alex replied, "I think Jack likes her."

"Me too," I agreed, sitting on the loveseat. Alex lifted me up, then put me back down when he sat down, I laid my head on his lap.

"So, have you picked a movie yet?" Alex asked me, smiling. It was so cute how he supported my career.

"No," I lied, "I'm still thinking."

"Okay," Alex sighed. "No offense, but I hope you don't pick soon, I like having you around."

"Me too," I smiled, and grabbed his hand.

My phone started vibrating in my back pocket, so I got up and pulled it out. I grimaced when I saw who was calling me.

"I gotta get this," I mumbled, then walked up the stairs and went into Alex's room. I sat on his bed and answered the phone.

"What do you want Ashton?" I asked him, trying not to growl.

_"I heard we're going to be working together again!"_

"Yeah," I sighed, "next week."

_"Listen, I wanted to say I was sorry. Me kissing you was so out of line, so, I'm sorry."_

I smiled, "your forgiven."

_"Thank God!"_ He yelled, _"I was afraid it was going to be awkward between us while filming." _

"No, we're cool," I replied.

_"So when are you flying out?"_

"Tonight," I whispered.

_"How's Alex taking it?"_

"Um," I paused, "I'm not sure."

_"You haven't told him!" _Ashton screamed, _"Dani, you know better than that."_

"Yeah I know," I groaned, "I'll tell him soon."

_"Okay,"_ Ashton sighed, _"I gotta go. See ya soon!"_

"Yeah, bye," I hung up.

I fell onto Alex's bed, thinking about how horrible I was being. Not only was I leaving tonight, for almost a year, I knew there was no way I could tell Alex. Not only would he be upset, but he would be furious if he found out Ashton was going to be my co-star.

"Dani," Alex said, walking into his room, "you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "fine."

"Cool, so what do you wanna do?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"Let's go watch T.V with Rian," I suggested, pulling him downstairs.

~!~

"Night Ri," I said, kissing Rian on the cheek.

I ended up not telling Alex or Rian that I was leaving tonight, but I figured once they found out in the morning they would understand. Plus, they forgave me once, so they should be able to forgive me this time, right?

"C'mon," Alex mumbled, picking me up, and carrying me into his bedroom.

Once Alex slid under the covers I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Night," Alex whispered, kissing me on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I choked out, feeling tears come into my eyes.

An hour later Alex was dead asleep, so I wriggled out of his arms and got my suitcase out his closet. I laid the note I had already written on my pillow, that way Alex would find it in the morning.

With one last look of his room, I walked down the stairs and out of the house, getting into the cab. I turned around, that way I could watch the house fade away. Once it was completely out of my sight, I broke down, my sobs filling the cab with noise. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been getting ready for school! I'll update a lot today, but then that will be it for a while, because of school and all. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

* * *

Dani POV

Once I landed in California, I saw Ashton sitting in one of the airports chairs, waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey," I mumbled, hugging him.

"You look like hell," he stated, touching my tear-stained face.

"I know," I sniffed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine," he replied, and, linking my arm through his, we exited the airport.

I climbed into the backseat of the cab and laid my head on Ashton's shoulder.

~!~

When we got to the movie lot I entered my trailer and grimaced.

"Why is Libby's and your stuff in here?" I asked Ashton, already knowing the answer.

"Three beds," he replied, "we all have to share this trailer."

"Yeah," I mumbled, and I walked into the bedroom.

Libby was asleep in her bed, so I climbed into the one next to hers. Ashton took the one farthest to the wall.

"Night," he whispered.

"Night," I sighed, and shut my eyes.

~!~

When I woke up the next morning I checked my phone. No messages, or missed calls.

Why hasn't Alex called me yet? I thought.

"Dani!" Libby shouted, then launched herself onto my bed.

"Hey Lib," I replied, hugging her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pointing to my phone.

"Nothing," I grumbled, then I got up from the bed. "So what are we doing today?"

"We have to go and practice a scene, um," she starting blushing, "you and Ashton have a kissing scene."

"That's perfect," I whispered, suddenly mad at Alex. If he didn't care enough to call me, then I should have every right to kiss Ashton.

"I thought you were dating Alex?" Libby inquired.

"I am," I sighed, "it's complicated."

"Okay," she replied, "c'mon, let's go get breakfast."

"Yeah," I said, and walked out of the bedroom.

Ashton was sitting at our kitchen table, slowly eating a muffin and drinking coffee. I sat down beside him.

"Hey," I greeted him, and took an apple that was sitting in a bowl in the middle of the table.

"How are you?" Ashton asked me, trying to look me in the eye.

"Fine," I stiffly replied.

"Okay," he mumbled, "so your okay with later then?"

"Yes," I answered, "it'll be fun."

"Well, we better to get to set then," Libby said, walking out our trailer door.

I got up and took Ashton's hand, then followed Libby to the makeup trailer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

Dani POV

Two days. Two freaking days had passed and Alex still hadn't called or texted me. He didn't even Tweet me.

"Dani," Ashton whispered, pulling me into a hug, "you need to be happy. I don't like it when your sad."

"Me either," I replied, my eyes starting to water.

"He's a dick," Ashton stated, "you need to get over him."

"We haven't broken up," I said, looking Ashton in the eyes.

"You're acting like it. You haven't talked to him in two days, and he hasn't tried to contact you, face it, your over," Ashton's face softened.

"Your right," I agreed, "I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry," Ashton pulled me into a hug, and I laid my head on his chest, starting to cry.

I sighed. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Alex not talking to me was his way of saying, "we're over." I didn't want to believe it, but after Ashton said it, it all clicked into place. He's right, Alex is a dick.

"You going to be okay?" Ashton asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I sighed, "no use crying over him, he's probably already moved on." With some busty blond, I thought bitterly.

"This is true," Ashton agreed, "so now what are you going to do?"

I looked at Ashton's face, then I pressed my lips to his. He started to move his lips with mine, and next thing I know, we're making out on a movie lot. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled away.

I frowned when I saw the screen, "sorry, I have to go rehearse."

"Do you have to?" Ashton pouted, and I giggled.

"Yes," I replied, getting up from the ground, "but how about we finish this later?"

Ashton grinned, "I would like that."

"Good," I replied, "bye."

~!~

Work lasted all day, so I couldn't find Ashton to ask him when we were going to hook up later. But when I entered my trailer, I got my answer.

Ashton had lit candles all over the trailer, and I smiled. He was standing in the middle of the room, so I skipped over to him and kissed him, hard.

"Ashton," I mumbled, while he starting kissing my neck, "what about Libby?"

"She went out," he replied, starting to pull me into the bedroom.

That's all I needed to hear before I started kissing him again.

~!~

Alex POV

It had taken me two days, but I finally had the chance to leave Baltimore. I knew Dani wanted to work on a movie in Los Angeles (she wouldn't stop talking about it) so I decided to fly out and talk to her.

I don't know why she keeps doing this. The first time in high school I let it go, mostly because she was eighteen, and had just gone through a hard time in her life, but now, she had no excuse.

And to think I was going to propose to her, I thought.

When I found the movie lot (I called a friend of mine to ask where it was being filmed), I found Dani's friend, Libby, walking around.

I pulled my car up next to her and rolled down the window, "hey Libby!"

Her eyes widened, "um, hey, Alex," she stuttered.

"Where's Dani?" I asked her, knowing of all people, Libby would know.

"Um, her trailer," she replied, "but I wouldn't go there."

"Why not?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Just don't," she shrugged, "I think she's mad at you."

She was mad at me? I'm the one mad at her! She was the one who was in the wrong!

"Whatever," I grumbled, "thanks Libby." Then I drove off.

I found the trailer that had a star on it, and I pulled onto the curb. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and entered the trailer.

When I entered it, the smell of candles hit me in the face, and I saw probably 50 tea-light candles out, none of them lit.

I was cautious when I opened the bedroom door, knowing Dani was probably asleep.

I was wrong. Well, semi-wrong. Dani and Ashton were dead asleep, in his bed, and I just had a feeling I knew what happened here earlier.

Deciding I wasn't going to wait for them to get up in the morning, I slammed their bedroom and shouted, "wake the fuck up!"

* * *

**I'm positive I'll finish this story today. Just you wait and see, LOL.**

**How do you think Dani's going to react? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story. **

**Reviews are loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**

* * *

**Dani POV

When I heard shouting, I woke up and sat up, clutching the bedspread around my body. My eyes bugged out when I saw Alex, standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, "Alex, what are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes, "tell me what your doing there?" He pointed to Ashton, who had woken up in the middle of the screaming.

"You and I need to talk," I spat at Alex, and I got out of bed, thanking God I had gotten dressed before I went to sleep.

Alex walked into the living room and I followed him, closing the bedroom door behind me.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked me, and I shrugged.

"We broke up," I replied, sitting on the couch.

Alex looked appalled, "no we didn't."

"You didn't try to talk to me for two days! What was I supposed to think! That we were still together?" I yelled.

"Yes!" Alex shouted, "And I couldn't call you! Jack lost my phone," he admitted, sheepishly. "But that doesn't matter, just because I don't call doesn't mean that we broke up! And it certainty doesn't give you the right to cheat on me!"

"Well I thought we broke up! So it isn't cheating!" I took a deep breath, "and if Jack lost your phone, why didn't you come here sooner?"

"I couldn't," he replied, "today was my first day off."

"So!" I yelled, "if you did this to me I would've left work!"

"Don't try to make me sound like the bad guy! You were the one who left without telling anyone what happened to you, you were the one who cheated on me!" It looked like Alex had tears in his eyes.

"Well you should've found a way to call me or contact me in some way," I said, my voice low.

"I'm not going to apologize," Alex stated, crossing his arms over his chest, "you should be the one to."

"I have nothing to apologize for!" I shirked.

Alex rubbed his eyes, "to think, I was going to ask you to marry me."

"You were?" I whispered, shocked.

"Yep," he nodded, "when I woke up and you weren't next to me I freaked out. All of the guys and I searched all of Baltimore for you, and during that time I decided once I found you I would ask. But then I got home and my neighbor said, "she looked like she was moving away."

"Wow," I breathed, "so now what?"

"Now," he sighed, "I'm breaking up with you. Officially."

My heart shattered, "fine." I got up from the couch, "leave, I don't want to ever see you again."

"Me either," Alex replied, walking to the door, "and if you hear a song about this, don't be surprised. Have a nice life."

Then he walked out of the door, and out of my life, forever.

* * *

**Well, I thought this story would last longer, but it didn't. That was the end. *tears up* I'm sorry!**

**Oh, and there isn't going to be a sequel, this is really the end for Dani and Alex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I used in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
